20 ans et maman
by Roza Kincaid
Summary: "Suite de 16 ans et enceinte"   Bella et Edward sont parti du cocon familial et découvre la vie de famille. Bella se rend compte des difficultés d'avoir à peine 20 ans et d'avoir déjà 2 enfants.


**Vous êtes beaucoup à avoir suivi mon OS « 16 ans et enceinte », vous avez tous été frustré à la fin pour la fameuse annonce de Bella. **

**Si l'OS qui va suivre est la première que vous lisez de moi, je vous invite à lire 16 ans et enceinte d'abord, vous capterez mieux le contexte ensuite.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle OS.**

**POV Bella:**

ça fait 2h que je suis dans cette salle d'attente. 2H que je suis entourée de gens qui me regardent comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. 2H que cette bonne femme me fixe avec mes enfants et je suis persuadé qu'elle pense comme les autres: « qu'est ce qu'une gamine de 19 ans fait avec deux gosses? ».

Je savais depuis le début qu'avoir deux enfants à 19 ans ce serait dur. J'ai du renoncer à beaucoup de choses. Je pensais que les gens que j'aimais me soutiendraient. Mais je me suis trompé. Chaque jour est un combat pour continuer à vivre convenablement.

Personne ne veut employer une fille de 19 ans qui a juste son bac, qui a deux enfants, donc qui n'est pas tout le temps disponible. Edward fait ce qu'il peut pour nous protéger et nous faire vivre et je fais mon maximum pour l'aider mais la vie est dure pour notre famille.

Renesmée aura 4 ans cette année. Elle a commencé l'école cette année, ce dont elle est très fière bien sûr. Et puis 7 mois après la remise des diplômes, Aidan était né. Edward n'avait jamais été aussi fier que le jour où son fils est né. Je me souviendrais toujours de son visage quand l'infirmière lui a mis Aidan dans les bras. Une seule et unique larme a coulé sur sa joue. Notre fils a aujourd'hui 4 mois.

Mais le problème n'est pas là. Si moi je ne me suis pas inscrite à la fac après le bac parce que j'ai su que j'allais avoir un 2ème bébé, Edward lui avait postulé à Dartmouth et ils l'avaient accepté. Je ne pouvais lui demander de renoncer à ces rêves. Alors on avait déménager dans le New Hampshire, à Hanover.

C'est là que tout s'est compliqué.

Une fois à Hanover, Edward a été couvert de cours et de travail à faire. Je devais m'occuper de Renesmée, de mon bébé qui grandissait en moi. Il était moins là pour moi... alors on se disputait. Presque tout le temps parce que je lui reprochais de ne pas m'aider avec Nessie. J'étais fatigué par ma grossesse, Nessie arrivait à son âge où elle teste nos limites. Lui aussi était fatigué avec le boulot qu'il avait pour la fac et son travail en plus pour payer les factures.

Ça fait 3 mois qu'on est séparé. Il n'en pouvait plus de nos disputes alors il est parti. Il habite chez un copain à lui et moi je suis dans notre appartement.

Du coup aujourd'hui, je suis aux services sociaux pour demander des aides.

-_Melle Swan?_ Demanda une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Je me levais avec Aidan dans les bras et je pris la main de Nessie. Je me dirigeais vers cette femme et elle nous amena à son bureau.

_-Alors Melle Swan, vous avez déposé un dossier pour une demande d'ouverture de droits en temps que mère célibataire._

_-C'est pas exactement ma situation..._

_-Bien reprenons. Racontez moi un peu ce qu'il se passe._

-_J'ai déménagé ici avec mon petit ami en septembre pour la fac. J'ai eu ma fille à 16 ans. On vivait chez ses parents. Je suis retombé enceinte à la fin du lycée. J'ai eu mon bébé il y a 4 mois. Peu de temps après je me suis séparé de mon petit ami. Mais maintenant j'arrive plus à vivre. Je travaille pas parce que je n'ai pas plus de diplôme que mon bac. J'ai 2 enfants en bas âge à charge. Je dois payer pour la cantine à l'école, pour les factures de l'appartement. Et je n'arrive plus à suivre... Mon propriétaire va bientôt me foutre dehors._

Les larmes montaient. Je ne devais pas me retrouver dehors, pas avec mes deux enfants.

-_Je comprends votre situation. Avez vous démarché une maison pour jeune maman en cas d'urgence?_

_-Non... je savais pas quoi faire. Alors j'ai pris rendez vous ici aujourd'hui..._

_-Trés bien. Je vais constituer un dossier pour vous ouvrir des droits, de ce fait vous aurez de quoi payer ce que vous avez à acheter, surtout pour vos enfants. Dans le cas où la demande n'aboutirait pas, il faudrait contacter un foyer de jeunes mères, ça vous garantira un toit._

_-Merci... _dis je en essuyant mes larmes.

-_Est ce que vous avez toujours des contacts avec le père de vos enfants?_

_-Trés peu... quand il a du temps il vient voir les petits mais il ne m'adresse pas la parole._

_-Je constitue votre dossier et vous aurez une réponse dans 15 jours._

_-Merci beaucoup._

Je me levais, lui serrais la main et nous partions.

_2 semaines plus tard._

**POV Bella:**

C'est pas possible! C'est pas possible! Mes larmes ne s 'arrêtaient pas, j'arrivais plus à respirer. Mais comment ça peut m'arriver?

Comment j'allais faire?

Avec 2 enfants. Pas de travail. Pas d'argent. Pas d'aide.

Les larmes s'accumulaient, je reprenais difficilement ma respiration.

Aidan se mit à pleurer. Je le pris dans mes bras en essayant de le calmer mais j'étais aussi désemparé que lui. Nessie jouait dans sa chambre.

On frappait à la porte. J'allais ouvrir. Le propriétaire.

-_Bonjour Melle Swan._

Merde! Le loyer! J'ai 10 jours de retard dans le paiement... et j'ai plus d'argent.

-_Euh... oui bonjour Mr Hussi. Je sais j'ai du retard dans le loyer mais le mois a été compliqué, je peux pas payer tout de suite..._

_-Melle Swan, vous avez trois loyers de retard. Je dois payer mes factures aussi. Alors je veux mes 3 mois de loyer maintenant ou c'est dehors!_

Je commençais à pleurer.

-_Mais je n'ai pas le moindre centime, je... je pourrais vous en payer un dans 2 semaines mais là... je... j'ai même pas d'argent pour faire des courses..._

_-Dans 2 semaines, vous aurez quatre mois de retard. C'est aujourd'hui ou dehors. Si à 17h, j'ai rien je vous vire de là et je trouverais des locataires plus ponctuels dans leur paiements!_

Il repartit sans un mot. Les larmes m'assaillirent de nouveau. 3 mois de loyer! Trois fois 650$. J'avais à peine de quoi faire mes courses. Comment j'allais sortir presque 2000$!

je pris mon téléphone et appelait mon père.

-_Allô papa?_

→ _**Bella? Tu pleures?**_

_-Papa... je suis un peu dans la merde..._

→ _**Dis moi Bella.**_

_-Mon proprio vient de passer, j'ai 3 mois d'impayés... je pleurais en repensant à la situation. J'ai pas d'argent. Mon dossier pour les aides a été refusé, j'ai plus d'argent, à peine pour faire 2 3 courses._

→ _**Combien?**_

_-presque 2000$._

→ _**2000$? Mais Bella comment tu as fait pour accumuler autant de retard?**_

_-Papa j'ai du aller au pédiatre pour Aidan. La cantine de Nessie m'a coûté plus cher que d'habitude. J'ai pas vu Edward depuis plus d'un mois. Je comptais sur mon dossier pour payer mais il a été refusé..._

→ _**Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit au premier mois?**_

_-Parce que je m'étais arranger avec le proprio, il a dit que ça pouvait attendre le mois prochain. Alors je me suis dit que j'y arriverais mais... papa si je paye pas aujourd'hui il me fout dehors!_

→ _**Bella, je voudrais tellement t'aider, ça aurait été un mois, j'aurais pu. Mais 3! Non Bella. Moi je peux pas.**_

_-Papa, s'il te plait..._

→ _**Bella, je sais que je t'ai pardonné pour ta grossesse mais je me sens toujours mal avec ça. T'as voulu tes gosses, tu es parti avec Edward... je ne peux pas sinon c'est moi qu'on fout dehors.**_

_-Et maman?_

→ _**Ta mère n'est pas là. Désolé mais tu vas devoir régler ce problème seule.**_

Et il a raccroché. Putain de merde!

Je recouchais Aidan dans son transat et mettais ma tête entre mes mains. Comment j'allais faire? J'allais probablement me faire foutre dehors d'ici 2h.

Le propriétaire n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il m'avait foutu dehors et avait mis mes affaires dans un vieux garde meuble le temps que je trouve autre chose.

Alors j'avais habillé les enfants. Nessie s'était posé beaucoup de questions. Je lui avais dit que papa voulait les voir. Je voulais lui laisser les petits, le temps que je trouve autre chose. Moi c'est pas grave mais je ne veux pas de cette situation pour mes enfants.

J'arrivais prés du bâtiment où il vivait avec son colocataire. J'étais devant sa porte. J'osais pas frapper. Peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il nous rejette. Qu'il me reproche cette situation. Qu'il m'envoie tout dans la tête.

Je n'eus pas le temps de plus penser car la porte s'est ouverte d'un coup. Sur Edward.

_-Bella?_

Je relevais la tête, mes yeux devaient encore être rouge et gonflés.

_-Euh... salut. Je... tu peux garder les enfants quelques jours? je... j'ai des trucs à faire et je peux pas veiller sur eux en même temps._

J'avais dit tout ça d'une seule traite. Je faisais une piètre menteuse mais j'espérais qu'il me croit.

-_Bella, regarde moi..._

Je relevais les yeux vers les siens. Ce vert... il me manquait. J'avais beau faire genre rien ne m'atteint. J'étais au bout et ma situation aujourd'hui c'était la goutte d'eau. Sans que je ne contrôle rien, une larme puis une autre dévala ma joue.

_-Merde Bella qu'est ce qui se passe? Attends, rentre. Viens. Jerry?_

Le fameux Jerry vint à la porte.

-_Tu peux t'occuper de Nessie et Aidan, le temps que je parle à Bella?_

_-Oui bien sûr. Allez les petits monstres! _

Je lui donnais le cosy d'Aidan et Nessie lui donna la main. Il ferma la porte de ce qui devait être le salon. Edward me fit entrer et nous mena dans la chambre. Il me fit asseoir sur le lit et se posta devant moi, à croupi.

_-Alors Bella? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité._

Je n'avais pas commencé à parler que les larmes m'assaillirent déjà. Il se rapprocha un peu de moi et posa ses mains sur mes flans.

-_Malgré nos différents, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, surtout si ça implique nos enfants._

_-Je suis dans une merde noire... le proprio m'a viré de l'appartement parce que j'ai pas payé le loyer depuis 3 mois. J'ai appelé mes parents mais ils ne peuvent pas m'aider... mon dossier d'ouverture de droits a été refusé, j'ai même plus d'argent pour faire des courses. Je voulais juste que les enfants aient un toit le temps que je trouve autre chose._

_-Et tu comptais aller où toi?_ Le demanda-t-il la voix sans expression.

_-Je ne sais pas. J'aurais trouvé mais je pouvais pas impliquer les enfants là dedans._

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?_

_-Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi. Tu as déjà assez de boulot avec la fac..._

_-Bella, on a eu des différents parce qu'on ne communiquait plus mais je ne te souhaiterais jamais de malheur. Écoute durant ces quelques mois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous, à ce qui nous est arrivé... J'ai conscience que nous avons chacun nos torts et que j'ai agit excessivement. Mais j'avais besoin de me recentrer sur la fac. J'ai réussi mes examens de premier semestre. J'ai eu les résultats la semaine dernière._

_-C'est génial!_ Lui dis-je à travers mes larmes.

Il me sourit et passa sa main sur ma joue.

-_Écoute... je sais que je suis parti en vrille, je t'ai laissé avec les petits. J'ai pas du tout été responsable. Mais j'ai pris peur d'accord! Je... on a à peine 20 ans et on a déjà une famille. Je regrette pas Bella. Je regretterais jamais la naissance de Nessie, d'Aidan, qu'on ait fait ça ensemble. Ce sont les plus beaux cadeaux que j'ai jamais eu. Mais ça fait peur. Mes amis de la fac en sont encore au stade où ils flirtent à droite à gauche. Moi à 17 ans je changeais des couches_.

Je commençais à penser que j'avais gâcher sa vie. L'arrivée de Nessie, et puis d'Aidan si vite aprés. On s'était éloigné et aujourd'hui il regrette de m'avoir soutenu à ma grossesse à 16 ans. Il voulait profiter de sa jeunesse et moi je l'en ai empêché. Je baissais les yeux et ma tristesse rejaillit toujours plus, toujours plus forte.

Edward chercha mon regard, puis prit mon menton avec sa main droite pour remonter mon visage et que mes yeux se plongent dans les siens.

-_Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser en ce moment Bella. « Je lui ai brisé sa vie, je l'ai empêché de vivre sa vie ». Bella on était ensemble dans cette épreuve, on a choisi d'avoir un bébé à 16 ans et c'est probablement une des meilleures décisions de toute ma vie. Je te l'ai dit y'a 4 ans Bella. Si je n'avais pas voulu d'enfant je ne serais pas rester avec toi. J'ai fait mes choix, mes camarades ont fait les leurs. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir changer des couches à 17 ans. Je regrette pas parce que j'aime cette vie. Je ne suis heureux qu'avec toi et les enfants et si c'était à refaire alors je le referais sans aucun doute. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous pendant ces trois mois et... si tu m'en veux pas trop de ma bourde...tu crois qu'on pourrait recommencer tous les deux? Redevenir une petite famille heureuse?_

_-Et ton coloc? J'imagine qu'il a besoin de toi pour le loyer et tout ça... tu peux pas le lâcher comme ça._

-_Jerry a besoin de moi c'est vrai mais peut être que dans un premier temps, tu pourrais venir avec les enfants ici. Et on pourrait trouver un appart plus grand et garder Jerry avec nous?_

_-ça ne le génera pas? Enfin nous on a l'habitude des crises de larmes d'Aidan en pleine nuit, des colères de Nessie mais Jerry... le pauvre._

_-Il adore les gosses. Quand j'ai les enfants, il passe plus de temps avec eux que moi,_ dit-il en souriant.

-_D'accord... je suis d'accord pour reprendre tout. Tu me manques..._

_-Toi aussi ma Bella. Tu m'as tellement manqué et le travail pour la fac ne m'aide pas à t'oublier. Je te promets d'être plus là pour toi, plus t'aider avec les enfants. J'ai besoin de vous trois. _

Comme si 3 mois d'enfer se finissaient, je tombais dans ces bras en pleurs. Il m'avait manqué plus que de raison. Même si nos disputes étaient violentes, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Nos lèvres se réunirent et bougèrent en rythme.

_-Je t'aime Edward... _chuchotais-je.

_-Moi aussi ma puce. Je t'aime tellement._

Il plongea son visage dans mon cou et respirait mon odeur. On restait dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment. Edward caressait mon dos, comme il savait que j'aimais qu'il le fasse.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Jerry passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

_-Excusez moi de vous déranger. Bella, Aidan pleure je pense qu'il a faim._

_-Oh, oui j'arrive. Merci._

Jerry repartait et je me levais. Edward me suivait. Il m'embrassa rapidement et nous allions dans le salon. Aidan pleurait à s'en décrocher les amygdales.

-_Alors bébé râleur_, dis je en le prenant dans mes bras.

_-Jerry, je peux te parler quelques minutes dans la chambre?_

_-Oui bien sûr. _

Renesmée jouait sur le tapis. J'entrepris de donner un biberon à Aidan.

**POV Edward:**

Jerry me regardait. Comment j'allais pouvoir lui dire? « Eh mec, ma copine et mes gosses emménagent avec nous, ça te va? »

-_ça a l'air d'aller mieux avec Bella... tu vas retourner vivre avec ta petite famille?_

_-On a un problème Jerry?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Le proprio a viré Bella de notre appart'. Elle est à la rue et... enfin je me demandais si ça t'embêtait qu'elle vienne ici avec les petits?_

_-Y'a pas de soucis mec. Vous restez autant que vous voulez._

_-En fait j'avais pensé... enfin si t'es d'accord. Je sais que t'as besoin d'un coloc. Avec Bella on pensait. Bon dans un premier on restera ici mais ensuite on pourrait trouver quelque chose de plus grand et tu viendrais avec nous. Si t'es prêt à supporter 2 petits monstres et des parents enragés._

_-Tu sais que j'adore tes mômes Edward. Et Bella aussi. Je vous accueille avec plaisir._

_-Merci, vraiment. Tu sais que ça représente beaucoup pour moi._

_-Je suis pas assez déséquilibré pour laisser 2 enfants et leur maman dehors. Et puis t'es mon pote Edward. Tu m'as déjà tiré de la merde, je te rends la pareille c'est tout._

Il me donna une tape amicale dans l'épaule et nous rejoignions Bella dans le salon qui avait Aidan dans les bras et qui surveillait Nessie.

_5 mois plus tard._

**POV Bella:**

les garçons entraient et sortaient à chaque fois avec de nouveaux cartons. Je les regardais avec le sourire et plus encore quand Renesmée emportait des petits cartons que son père lui donnait. Elle prenait cette tâche très au sérieux. Mais il était dur de définir si c'est parce que c'était Edward qui lui avait confié cette tâche ou si c'est parce que les cartons en questions contenaient ses jouets. Aidan jouait sur son tapis d'éveil grossièrement installé au milieu de l'immense salon encore dénué de meubles.

Vous l'aurez bien compris.

Nous avions déménagé dans un endroit plus grand.

Ne souhaitant pas rester trop longtemps à l'étroit dans l'appartement de Jerry, nous nous étions tout les trois mis très rapidement mais très activement à la recherche d'un endroit plus adapté à nos besoins. À commencer par une véritable chambre pour les enfants.

Le pauvre Jerry devait subir les assauts de Renesmée qui avait été installé dans la chambre de Jerry. Il avait gentiment accepté de lui faire une place dans sa chambre mais avait bien vite regretté sa décision. Renesmée n'est qu'une petite fille qui aime beaucoup jouer à la princesse. Et surtout quand sa princesse c'est Jerry. Le pauvre finissait souvent avec des coiffures très improbables et un maquillage artistique mais un peu douteux. Le rose n'était pas sa couleur.

Et Aidan dormait dans notre chambre. Mais elle n'était pas très grande et en plus il est difficile d'avoir une vie de couple un peu plus... active avec un bébé de quelques mois à côté qui vous regarde en plus. Edward avait eu envie plus d'une fois d'ignorer son fils qui nous fixait dés le moindre de nos gestes. J'avais alors rétorqué qu'il n'aurait qu'à payer la thérapie d'Aidan quand il serait plus grand et qu'il aura été traumatisé par les ébats amoureux de ces parents.

Quelques mois de recherche nous avait mené à cette petite maison à proximité du centre. 5 chambres de taille raisonnable, un loyer correcte pour la taille, des propriétaires adorables et surtout un jardin.

Nous n'avions encore jamais eu de jardin depuis que nous avions quitté le cocon familial après notre diplôme.

Et une bonne nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule, j'allais enfin avoir l'occasion de pouvoir commencer mes études. La femme de notre propriétaire avait la petite cinquantaine et ne travaillait plus depuis quelques années déjà, licenciement si j'avais bien suivi son histoire l'autre jour. Elle m'avait proposé de garder les petits quand elle avait appris que devant m'en occuper je n'avais pas encore pu m'inscrire à la fac alors que le programme de la filière de lettres m'intéressait beaucoup.

J'avais donc fait les démarches pour pouvoir m'inscrire et j'avais reçu une réponse positive. J'intégrerais donc Dartmouth à la rentrée de Septembre en Lettres.

Il me sera probablement dur de laisser mes petits anges. J'avais pris soin d'eux toute la journée depuis tellement de temps que je me demandais si je savais encore ce que penser à soi voulait dire.

Edward m'avait soutenu dans mon choix, me disant que j'allais adorer la fac, qu'on se retrouverait dans les couloirs. Pour la toute première fois, il m'a dit qu'il était très fier de moi, fier d'être mon compagnon. Il m'a souvent dit merci pour lui avoir donner ses enfants, merci pour mon amour. Mais encore jamais nous n'avions parlé de fierté. Il était fier de moi et ça valait tout les prix du monde dans mon coeur.

Encore une nouvelle chose, j'avais aussi décidé de me faire poser un implant contraceptif. Il était hors de question qu'un bébé surprise vienne interrompre mes études.

Oui j'étais très excité à l'idée de retourner sur les bancs de l'école. Mais à priori ce n'était que 3 à 5 ans. Je devrais tenir!

Edward et Jerry avaient installé une bonne partie des meubles et notre petit chez nous commençait à prendre forme.

Certes ce n'était pas parfait mais dans la vie rien est parfait. La perfection vient avec ce que nous faisons. Obligatoirement ça deviendra parfait pour nous!

En plus, nous avons appris une bonne nouvelle...

Mes parents et les parents d'Edward nous rendent visite pour la première fois dans 2 semaines!

**Et oui cet OS est déjà terminé! **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, c'est fou ce qui peut germer dans mon esprit parfois!**

**Je vous retrouve très bientôt avec Appelle Moi Papa!**

**Bisous à tous!**


End file.
